A comparison of the effect of morphine and chlorpromazine versus secondary H2-H field and/or zona incerta lesions on cats stimulated through chronically implanted tooth pulp and radial nerve electrodes is in progress. It is being demonstrated that animals trained to avoid, to an auditory tone, nociceptive responses produced by electrodes in the H2-H fields and/or zona incerta, will retain the tone avoidance after the pain responses have been blocked by secondary lesions made through the stimulating electrodes. The pulvinar complex of the cat is being tested and examined for areas related to pain production. Such parts have been found and their initiation of nociception has not been effected by analgesic drugs but has been eliminated after secondary lesions of these regions. Other early evidence indicates that the pulvinar may also have regions that combine pain and rage reactions.